swechocmo
by lenmester
Summary: drabble dare by firebyfire: AOKAGA/sweat;chocolate;mouse


Sweat. Sweat. Sweat. The essence was flowing down on his muscled form in rivulets. It being a hot summer day…the heat was consuming him and his sanity. He couldn't even stay on the court for too long or he would surely evaporate, like cold ice before a huge fan… He wasn't sure whether that 60% water was present in his body, not anymore. He needed to be at home where his faithful air conditioner would blow him thoroughly. Blowing… That reminded him that the blue-haired power forward announced his intrusion the other day.

He was wiping his face absent-mindedly to get rid of the perspiration when a huge billboard got his attention. Staring at the image he heard a noisy growl from the direction of his stomach. Uh. He was hungry.

* * *

><p>Finally! His first move in his apartment was to turn the lifesaver machine on and stand in the way of the chilly air's path. It felt so good on his half-naked frame. His white shirt was long ago left to rot away on his beige floor. Another vicious growl disturbed his momentary peace.<p>

He'd bought some bananas and strawberries on his way home after seeing an advertisement. Maybe it wasn't the greatest idea to do fondue in this weather but he craved the sweet taste. The temperature in his flat would soon reach a normal level anyway. A little molten chocolate with fresh fruit wouldn't hurt. He lapped the saliva that had accumulated at the right corner of his mouth.

The redhead was so lost in his thoughts of tastiness that he forgot to head for his small bathroom. Taking a shower? Fuck that. His hunger demanded more attention.

* * *

><p>The dark and otherwise bitter chocolate was now ready for the dipping procedure as he had already cut the yellow and healthy red ingredients into mouthfuls. He grabbed one piece of the vibrant-colored aliment and threw it into his trap to check if it was worth his money.<p>

"Gimme some." The order scared the shit out of the tall teenager. He jumped slightly in the air, knocking some of the treats down from the kitchen counter.

"Look what you did, you bastard!" He shouted angrily. He'd paid for that food! What a waste. He looked back, over his left shoulder to throw a nasty look in the taller male's direction. That moron.

"What? You were the idiot who made a mess." The dark-skinned male in a loose wife-beater answered while getting closer to the tanned body before him.

Aomine was now right behind the still fuming one, placed his large paws onto the other's hips and ground into the ass hidden behind the black AND1 shorts while licking Kagami's scapula.

"Stop it. I'm trying to eat." Seirin's power forward uttered but somehow his bottom seemed to have its own mind as it moved backward to meet the thrusts halfway.

"And I wanna eat ya." The husky voice reached his ears and despite the air still being hot, he shivered. The blue-haired male demonstrated his want and bit down on his left shoulder. The older boy cried out and jerked his fanny violently back to collide with the already hard member there.

"Turn around." The younger demanded and he obeyed. The heat probably murdered his brain…

Captain Jerk was reaching for something behind him and he sure was taking his sweet time. This made maroon double eyebrows furrow. "What are you doing?"

The other didn't really reply but he let a lopsided smirk rape his handsome features. His royal blue eyes flashed dangerously and that made Kagami gulp an unwelcome lump down in his throat. He was planning shit. He just knew it.

Something warm met his chest and he yelped. What the hell? He looked down to inspect his state when his blood red orbs indicated that the once unmoving substance now was flowing down on his pectorals toward his navel, slowly. He scowled. What if the chocolate was still scalding hot? He could have been burnt! He locked gazes with the other, the scowl still in place, and started: "Are you crazy?! I cou-" Before he could finish the sentence he was interrupted. "Shut up."

The asshat grabbed his right bicep and started dragging him forcefully. The formless shooter stopped before his couch and pushed him down with an inhuman strength. "Ouch." He let out after colliding with the furniture below. It hurt.

He didn't have time to recover as a heavy form settled between his roughly separated legs, connecting their arousals. When did he…? A too hot tongue was tasting every surface of his sweaty flesh. Oh God. He forgot to take a shower! No, no, no.

He tried to push the other away…but to no avail. "M-mov-" He couldn't finish it as plump, chocolate-flavored lips kissed the word away. So sweet. He closed his coppery depths and moaned into the other's cavern, opening his trap. Aomine took full advantage of that as he was deepening his attack, adding a tongue to the formula. Actually, let that be two as he was fighting back like a good little soldier.

A tiny, very high-pitched sound butted in their business. The teen on top froze and ended their lip-lock. "The fuck was that?" The stopping one frowned. Kagami being still dazed wasn't too much of a help. "Dunno."

The redhead saw blue eyes zeroing in on something, so, he followed suit with his gaze. "Is that…a rat?" A slightly wavery voice inquired. It was too small to be one, though.

"Looks like a mouse to me." He looked back and studied the caramel-colored face above him. Downturned mouth, widened eyes and furrowed brows. He grinned. "Don't tell me that…you're afraid of them." The thought that a mouse could have invaded his house in the first place should have had more importance but…

The scaredy cat turned back, still a bit wide-eyed but recovered easily. "As if." He growled. "It probably creeped out cuz of yer smell…" Now it was the shorter male's turn to widen his orbs. That dickhead! He felt his face and ears flame up out of embarrassment. "I…I told you to stop. I tried to but you wouldn't let me! It's-" As he was defending himself Aomine pulled down his gray shorts with his black boxers, freeing his very erect rod. He stopped his speaking and glued his eyes to the organ which insisted attention with its size… That thing could always shut him up, it seemed.

The shaft came closer to his mug and all of the blunet's toned body hovered over his chest now. His legs were thrown over each of the shorter's sides and he was kneeling in that pose. He saw the darker cock brushing the chocolate-covered upper body of his. After it had enough coating on it, the blue-haired male placed the tip to his mouth which was in a comfortable position, as the lying teen's head was situated on the divan's left armrest. It smelled delicious. He glanced up at the other. "Suck it." A moan escaped through Kagami's trap and he felt how his own dong was leaking. He became too light-headed all too soon. He couldn't think, let alone do anything…only staring at that endless blueness. He felt how the other became impatient if the dick being grazed to his closed lips could have been any indicator. "Do it, bitch." He grunted and narrowed his eyes at the same moment. What an asshole… But he was so hungry.

He parted his cavity and let his tongue take a tentative lick. The taste was heavenly. He needed more…so, he took the whole head into his mouth and started sucking on it while his pink organ was caressing the underside. He met a vein on his way down. No, two. He hummed then and he knew that the other liked the vibrations it had caused as he heard a heavy moan from above.

He long ago closed his eyes so he didn't see the hand coming, only could sense the powerful tug on his two-colored locks. Aomine has never been a patient man… He began thrusting his hips forward, making the redhead's task at hand…mouth…harder.

"How do ya l-like white choco…oh FUCK yeah…late?"


End file.
